


Secret

by Sunshinegirl010



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinegirl010/pseuds/Sunshinegirl010
Summary: Only in Secret can they let this happen.





	Secret

A/N at the end

Sometimes when he’s gentle it makes her want to cry. She’s not sure why, it’s not like any of this means anything and he’s more than likely just using her to waste time. But when he slowly sinks into her while gently cupping her face, Dee isn’t sure which way is up or which way is down anymore. Getting lost in his eyes when they’re intimate like this has become her new favorite hobby on this earth.

She’d go so far as to say she loves it more than doing cocaine. The good Colombian kind too.

It began with a simple night that ended in a weird way. Which turned into a weird month and now a weird year. They aren’t together every night. Only when Charlie can sneak away from Frank for a night with the excuse of an all-night stake out of the waitress do they come together like this. Only in secret can they let this happen.

Dee wonders how she could have spent time with Charlie all of these years and not known of this amazing time killers existence.

He brings her back to reality with a soft kiss to her neck that makes her moan and she suddenly wants nothing more than to be cherished by this man for the rest of her life. She understands it’s not realistic and that nothing would ever be simple if their coupling were ever to leave the quiet whispers and rustling of sheets in his dark room. But every now again, when this sweeter side of him comes out, she likes to entertain the thought that someone as wonderful as him could adore someone like her.

Her breath quickens when he hits a particular spot and dots appear before her eyes as she swims in pleasure. Why the men she tries to forget him with can never find that as easily as he can she’ll never know. But it’s probably because he knows her. Has known her for longer than either of them like to remember.

But the gentle ease with which they can fall together this way makes everything else easy to forget. They never talk about the past. They never talk about the gang. And they definitely never talk about how wrong this all is. Which again makes forgetting all the easier.

Sometimes Dee selfishly wishes they would just get caught. Maybe one day when their need for each other outweighs their constant need to be careful and suddenly everything would be out in the open. Frank or Dennis or Mac could walk in the door. Scream. And then it would all be over, forcing them to accept and deal with the feelings they can create with their two bodies and turn them into a relationship.

His breathless exhale of _Oh Dee_ brings her back to the present and Charlie’s impending orgasm. She watches as a droplet of sweat leaves his forehead and co mingles with her own on her chest. She can feel the curl in her toes that signals she’ll cum with him this time, making her even more excited for one of the best feelings in the world.

They clutch each other tightly and move as one. She relishes in how amazing it is to have another person inside of her, be a part of her. And she knows that this would never feel as special with anyone except for him.

Riding their high, their sounds escalate. Dee hears someone screaming and suddenly realizes that it is her, the blush on her chest rising to her cheeks as her body tenses with sweetest release she’ll ever know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I wrote to procrastinate writing an actual paper that I’m getting graded on, ugh. 
> 
> I know that it seems a little flowery for Dee, but I think it’s important to remember that she’s still a girl and she still has feelings even if she hides them from the guys most of the time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you did please review. Or if you didn’t like it that’s fine you can review as well. I like constructive criticism.


End file.
